


Accolade

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Amputation, Character Death, M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In exchange for his loss, he was given something in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aka au where ko cuts off hinatas hand instead of junkos

"Hinata-kun... You promised..."

Long, spindly fingers threaded through nut-brown hair.

"You promised you'd never leave me, and you broke that promise."

A sigh resonated throughout the empty room.

"Though... I can't hate you for what you've done, when it's my fault this happened."

He lifted his hand off of the male's head, staring blankly at his now fuchsia-tinted fingers.

"I kept telling you you'd become ensnared in the curse that is my luck. You didn't listen."

He furrowed his brows, silvery eyes raking over the bloody mess of Hajime Hinata.

"I wish I could've saved you. I wish this didn't happen."

He returned to his gentle stroking of the other's head.

"I wish I could've thanked you before you passed. I've done so, many times, but I'd like to have said it again when you weren't a desolate corpse. No matter."

The fluffy-haired of the two reached for a blood-streaked knife lying not too far away, and held it no more than about seven inches from his face in observation.

"I suppose this will do the trick... Ah... What a simple weapon used to take your life... Your current state seems like the work of an amateur."

A disappointed expression overtook his facial features, and he let out another sigh. He lifted one of the brunet's wrists to move it to where he would like it to lay on the floor, and positioned the knife in the middle of the male's forearm. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as the blade began to slice messily through muscle and bone.

Once he had accomplished what he had wished to do, he set the knife down, and pressed an affectionate kiss to his lover's severed hand with a smile of satisfaction. "Your skin is as soft as always~"

He giggled to himself, placing the limb on the ground, and picking the pink-shaded weapon back up.

"Now I can always keep a part of you with me, hm, Hinata-kun?"

And off went his left hand.


End file.
